The Family Reunion
by KeeLoth
Summary: Sequel to Lisa’s Discovery. Flash’s family discovers that their first born child, who they believed had died at birth, is alive and a member of The Destroyers. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**The Family Reunion**

Bolt sped down the corridors of the Destroyers' headquarters looking for her old teammate, Icicle. Mind Controller had suggested that she ask for Icicle and Magnetizer's help to get the rest of Team-A out of jail. She found Icicle just entering the main hall.

"Hey, Icicle," Bolt said cheerfully, as she raced to the light-blue skinned girl with whitish-blue curly hair.

"Bolt, it's nice to see you. It's been about a year now, hasn't it? The last I heard, you had a run in with Flash and Speed," Icicle asked.

"Well, that's why I'm here. You see, on our last job, Flash, Speed, and I think their daughter, showed up; and to make a long story short, everyone but Mind Controller and I were caught. So, we were wondering, if you would be willing to help us break them out of jail. Magnetizer has already agreed to help; how about you?" Bolt asked.

"Sure, I don't see why not. Wait a minute, **_everyone_**? I am **_not_ **rescuing **_Flame Thrower_**. He's the reason I transferred off this team in the first place," Icicle replied.

"That's why we have Magnetizer; you won't have to go near Flame Thrower," Bolt explained.

"Well," She paused. "Ok," Icicle replied hesitantly.

* * *

Lisa came home from her last day of school and found her mom rummaging through some old boxes in the attic.

"What are you looking at?" Lisa asked, as she sped next to her mom. "A birth certificate?" Lisa asked curiously, "Who's Maria West?"

"She's..." Caroline paused. "Your older sister."

"My older sister? But I don't have an older sister," Lisa replied confused.

"We should have told you a long time ago, but the subject never came up. You see, Maria died the same day she was born, exactly eighteen years ago," Caroline replied sadly.

_I had an older sister. _Lisa thought in surprised.

The room went completely silent.

"So, do you think you will be able to come on patrol with us tonight, now that you're done with your training," Caroline asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, that is, if it is ok with you and Dad," Lisa replied uncertainly.

"Sure, it's fine. As long as you are careful," Caroline replied, putting the birth certificate back in the box and pushing the box aside. "Hey, why don't we surprise Dad with a batch of homemade chocolate chip cookies?" Caroline suggested, as she got up and went down the stairs.

* * *

Bolt sped into the meeting room at their new headquarters. Everyone, but Mind Controller, was already there. Icicle and Magnetizer were both studying and discussing the layout of the high security prison, which was normal for Icicle to do before any mission. Bolt sat down in a chair across the table from them and waited for Mind Controller to join them.

"Ok, let's get going; we have a lot of planning to do," Mind Controller said, as she entered the room. "Icicle, do you have any comments before we get started?"

"Yes, I have studied these plans very closely, and thought of every possible way to do this, and it is **_impossible_**," Icicle replied.

"Icicle, you are always over studying things and thinking of anything and everything that could possibly go wrong. Let's all discuss it and then decide if it is impossible," Mind Controller replied. "Now which way is most likely going to work?"

Icicle sighed. "Bolt would have to go over the wall that surrounds the prison. Then she has to open the front gate, the **_only_** gate; but first, she has to disable the cameras and motion detectors, which, I might add, are **_everywhere_**. She will have to go to the Control Room to disable them. **_And_** to get there she will have to memorize where the cameras and motion detector are so she won't set any off on her way there. **_And_** there are guards guarding the door so she will have to go through the wall and knockout **_five _**guards **_without_** making a sound and **_without_** lettingthem set off the alarm. Then she can disable them and then she will be able to go to the front gate and let us in. Then..."

* * *

Wally opened the front door, then closed and locked it behind him. He instantly smelled a fresh batch of chocolate chip cookies, which made his mouth water. He sped into the kitchen and saw a bunch of chocolate chip cookies sitting on the cooling racks.

He smiled at the design that the chocolate chips formed on the cookies. The position of the chocolate chips formed the symbol that was on all of their super hero suits, the Flash symbol. He quickly grabbed one of the cookies and was about to take a bite when he felt two pairs of eyes staring at him. When he turned around, he saw Caroline and Lisa staring at him with identical expressions on their faces and their arms across their chest.

"You weren't trying to sneak one of those cookies now were you?" Caroline asked, tapping her foot against the floor.

"Um well..." he paused "You want one?" Wally asked hopefully, picking up one of the cooling racks and holding it in their direction. They both looked at each other, smiled, and then they grabbed two cookies. Wally shook his head smiling, put the cookie rack back on the counter, and grabbed another cookie.

* * *

"**_Then_** when we are on our way back to the gate, Mind Controller and Bolt will have to go back to the Control Room and **_reactivate_** the cameras and motion detectors. **_Then_** put in the visual recordings of Demolisher, Expander, and Flame Thrower in their cells, so no one will notice that they are gone, at least not right away. And, that should give us all enough time to get away. **_But_** we have to do this **_all_** **_before _**the five guards wakeup in the Control Room, otherwise we are going to have some company," Icicle replied.

"Are you sure that there isn't an **_easier_** way to do this?" Bolt asked hopefully.

"Yes, there is, but this is the **_safest_**," Icicle replied.

Bolt sighed, "Well, I better get started. I have a lot of memorizing to do," Bolt said, pulling the prison's layout closer to her side of the table.

* * *

After dinner, Lisa cleared the table and changed into her new super hero suit. She quickly sped down the stairs into the secret room where her Mom and Dad were waiting for her.

"So, are you ready for your first patrol?" Flash asked smiling proudly.

"Yeah," Lightning replied excitedly.

"Well then, see if you can keep up," Flash said teasingly, as he dashed out of the room with Speed following right behind him.

Lightning ran right after them and quickly caught up. Once they reached town, they slowed down. The city was very peaceful.

"Hey, Mark, I see you're back from vacation," Flash said, to a brown haired man who appeared to be in his late forty's.

"Hey, Flash, Speed, how are you guys doing? Oh, who might you be?" Mark asked, noticing their new partner.

"I'm Lightning," Lightning replied politely.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Mark replied. "I wish I could stay and talk, but I'm running late as it is. I'll see you tomorrow. Have a nice night!" Mark said, as he climbed into his blue pickup truck and drove off.

"Speed, how are you doing?" a blond-haired woman asked, as she crossed the street.

"Good, how are you?" Speed replied.

"I am fine. Is this your daughter?" the women asked, referring to Lightning, standing next to her.

"Yes, this is Lightning, Lightning this is Helen," Speed introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Helen," Lightning said, holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you too," Helen replied, shaking her hand.

Suddenly an alarm system went off.

"Sorry Helen, but we have to go," Speed said, as they bolted in the direction of the alarm. The alarm was coming from a jewelry store around the corner.

When they reached the building, they saw a man dressed in an expensive looking suit trying to get in the store. "Did you forget your briefcase again?" Flash asked knowingly.

"Yeah, you'd think I'd learn by now," the man replied.

"Just hang on a minute," Flash said, as he went through the door and disappeared into the shadows. The alarm stopped and then Flash reappeared with the man's briefcase. "I think this is yours," Flash said, handing the briefcase to the man.

"Thanks," the man replied.

"You're welcome, but aren't you running late for something?" Flash asked.

"Uh? Oh yeah I have to go," he replied, getting into his car and driving off.

"Do you know **_everyone_**?" Lightning asked.

"No, there are still some people we don't know," Speed replied.

* * *

"Hey, Bolt how's it going?" Magnetizer asked, as his quietly closed the door behind him.

Bolt yawned. "Slowly," she replied. "I thought everyone went to bed."

"Everyone else did; I just wanted to see how you were doing. You do need your rest too you know," Magnetizer reminded her.

"Yeah," she yawned. "I'll go to bed in a little while," Bolt replied.

"Ok, I'll see you in the morning," Magnetizer said, as he left the room.

_How do I get her to go to sleep? I don't know; she's a stubborn one. She would have to be up when everyone else is in bed. At this rate I'm never going to be able to do it. I guess I can always try again tomorrow night, but with my luck someone else is going to be up. _Magnetizer complained.

* * *

It was 10:25 p.m. the next night. Icicle, Bolt, Magnetizer, and Mind Controller were sneaking around the high security prison and just reached Flame Thrower, Expander, and Demolisher.

"Well, look who finally decided to show up," Flame Thrower said sarcastically, as he got up and walked over to the cell door. "**_Icicle!_** Did you have to bring **_her_** along? I thought we finally got **_rid_** of her!" Flame Thrower complained.

"Watch it Flame! If you're not nice to me we might just leave you here," Icicle warned, walking right past his cell and unlocking Expander's.

"You're the one that should watch it! And it's Flame**_ Thrower _**not Flame!" he replied annoyed.

Icicle just ignored him and continued what she was doing. "Hold still, I don't want to hurt you," Icicle warned Expander, as she froze part of a metal collar (that was preventing Expander from stretching) and yanked it apart.

"Ah, it feels good to be able to stretch again," Expander commented, stretching her arms.

"Now everyone, be as quiet as possible and just follow me," Icicle instructed. "Flame Thrower, that goes **_double_** for you.

"And why should I take orders from you?" Flame Thrower asked.

"Because, I'm ordering you to," Mind Controller answered. "I'm going to go with Bolt to the Control Room to help Bolt. Now **_be_****_good_** Flame Thrower," she said, as she and Bolt went in the other direction. "Oh, and you have fifteen minutes to get back on the other side of the wall, not a **_second_** more," Mind Controller warned, disappearing around the corner.

"Why does Icicle get to be in charge? She's not even a member of the team," Flame Thrower complained quietly to Demolisher.

"Because, Mind Controller put me in charge," Icicle replied. "So stop complaining and just follow me. The sooner we get out of here the sooner you get rid of me," she added, turning around and walking down the hall.

"Boy, she's touchy today. How did she even hear me?" Flame Thrower asked quietly.

"I can still hear you," Icicle replied. _If it wasn't for him I would still be on Team-A. I sure do miss the others, but I can only take so much of **him**... _

"Yeah, I'm glad she's not going to stay, she had me worried for a minute there," Flame Thrower commented, drawing her out of her thoughts.

"Flame Thrower, be quiet. Do you want to let everyone know that we are here?" Icicle warned, getting annoyed.

"Flame Thrower, be quiet," Flame Thrower repeated sarcastically, making faces.

_Just ignore him; he will eventually be quiet. You know he is only doing it to annoy you._ Icicle thought, as ice formed around her hands. Suddenly she heard footsteps walking toward them. "Shh," Icicle warned, hiding in the entrance.

"What? I didn't say anything," Flame Thrower replied defensively.

"Shh," Icicle repeated. Just then, the alarm went off. "Flame Thrower!"

"Freeze!" a guard said, catching everyone's attention.

* * *

Mind Controller sighed with relief. She was glad to see that everyone had managed to escape capture at the high security prison. She shook her head sadly at the thought that Demolisher and Expander were injured during the escape.

"I just got off the phone. Demolisher and Expander are taking some time off to recuperate. Flame Thrower, will you need any time off?" Mind Controller asked.

"Na, I'm fine," Flame Thrower replied unconcerned.

"Ok then, we will need replacements until they are ready to come back, so the leaders have assigned Magnetizer and Icicle to our team until then.

"What!" Flame Thrower exclaimed. "They can't do that! She doesn't even **_want_** to be on the team!" he argued.

"I'm afraid they can, but **_it is just temporary_**," Mind Controller replied. "It's been a long night. I'm going to bed, and I suggest everyone else does the same."

"Yeah, I think I will head up to bed too," Icicle replied, exhausted.

"Ok, I'll go to bed in a little while. Good night," Bolt replied. _I wonder where Magnetizer is. _Bolt looked around the room. "Flame Thrower, do you know where Magnetizer is?"

"I think he went to bed," Flame Thrower answered calming down. "I'm going on my computer; I'll see you in the morning," he grumbled.

"Ok," Bolt replied. _Well, I guess I'll go to bed too since everyone else is, _she reasoned.

As she zipped past the library, she noticed that a light was on. _I thought everyone went to bed. _Curious, she sped into the room and was surprised to find Magnetizer at one of the computers. She moved closer and was **_astonished_** to see that he was reading the Destroyers **_classified_** documents. "Magnetizer!" Bolt exclaimed in shock.

"**_Bolt,_** when did you get here?" he asked, quickly turning around, clearly trying to block her view of the computer screen.

"What are you doing! You know that those documents are **_classified_** and are only to be seen by a captain of a team or anyone with a higher security clearance," Bolt reminded him.

"Um... Didn't you ever **_wonder_** what the big secret is with these documents? What is so bad that no one but the team captains and higher ranking officers can see it?" Magnetizer asked.

"Yeah, but..." Bolt started.

"No 'buts', now's your chance to know what Mind Controller has been keeping from you all these years,"

"It's none of our business. If they wanted us to know, they would have told us. Now turn off the computer or I am telling Mind Controller," Bolt warned.

"Aren't you the **_least bit curious_** on who your parents are?" Magnetizer asked.

"No, and you wouldn't be either if they left you at an adoption center just because you where different," Bolt replied.

"No, they didn't leave you at an adoption center. **_Ninety_** percent of the Destroyers were taken from their parents, **_six_** percent was taken from an adoption center, and **_four_** percent joined voluntarily. You can check for yourself and see if you were **_really_** put up for adoption or taken away from you parents," Magnetizer encouraged.

"I don't know," Bolt replied hesitantly.

"Go ahead, I won't tell anyone if you won't," Magnetizer insisted.

"Well..."_ Should I? I've always wondered who my parents were and he won't tell anyone. Go ahead do it. You know that you're going to regret it if you don't._ "Ok," Bolt agreed reluctantly, as she sat down in the chair beside him.


	2. Chapter 2

Lisa was awakened by her Mom calling her Dad. Lisa sleepily walked into the living room where her Mom and Dad were watching the news. She sped next to them on the couch so she could see the TV.

"How did Mind Controller, Bolt, Demolisher, Expander, Flame Thrower, Icicle, **_and_** Magnetizer get in and out of your so-called **_high_** security prison?" a reporter asked.

"This so-called high security prison happens to have the top security around..." the Chef of police replied.

"Magnetizer, why does that name sound so familiar?" Wally wondered, aloud.

"Well, he is a member of the Destroyers; maybe you've run into him before," Lisa suggested.

"No... I don't think so. I've never met a Destroyer with that name. I've heard it somewhere else, I just can't place it," Wally replied.

* * *

"I can't believe that Mind Controller wouldn't tell me that my parents didn't just abandon me. We've been best friends since I can remember," Bolt complained.

"Well, she was most likely ordered not to tell anyone," Magnetizer paused. "So, now that you know, what do you think you will do?" he asked.

"I don't know, maybe I will watch them for a while to see if I actually **_want_** to meet them," Bolt replied.

Suddenly a huge ball of fire came flying through the wall.

"Flame Thrower!" Bolt yelled, speeding through the huge hole in the wall leading into the hallway and then through another hole into the next room, which was where Flame Thrower and Icicle were arguing. "What is going on here?" Bolt asked.

"She started it," Flame Thrower accused.

"No, I didn't. Bolt, all the time that you've known us, have I **_ever_** started it?" Icicle asked.

"Not that I can remember. Flame Thrower what happened?" Bolt asked.

"She did start it, by coming in the room. I was having an everyday discussion with Demolisher..." Flame Thrower started.

"An everyday discussion! You were complaining about being stuck on the same team as me," Icicle objected.

"What happened that made two huge holes in the walls?" Bolt asked. "Did you lose you temper again?"

"Maybe a little," Flame Thrower admitted.

"A little! There are two **_HUGE_** holes in the walls! I'm lucky that I moved fast enough!" Icicle complained.

"If you just left me alone..." Flame Thrower started.

"Left you alone, all I did was ask if you knew where Mind Controller was," Icicle defended.

"That's all you did! You..." Flame Thrower began.

"Flame Thrower, Icicle, stop it! I want you both to go to Mind Controller NOW!" Bolt paused. "Magnetizer, please go with them so they won't kill each other along the way."

"Sure," Magnetizer replied.

* * *

At the Watchtower, Flash was waiting for everyone in the meeting room. He had been called in because of some important information on the Destroyers. Early in the week, they informed him that they hired and were placing an undercover agent in the Destroyers. This undercover agent was known only as Anonymous and was the best in the business. Anonymous could change his appearance and copy anyone's power, but could only copy one power at a time.

After a couple of minutes, everyone had arrived.

"Flash," Superman began. "The reason that we called you here is that Anonymous has sent most of the Destroyers classified documents. Since they mainly work in Central City, we thought you might want to know what they said. So, I am going to tell you a brief summary of what was in the documents.

I was surprised to find out that very little of the Destroyers join voluntarily. And that most where kidnapped when they were babies, then trained and raised by other Destroyers.

The Destroyers look at the hospital records of newborns for DNA information that suggests an infant has super powers. Then they kidnap those babies and tell their parents that their baby died," Superman paused. "I have some good news and some bad news," he paused again. "Maria West is alive, but she is a Destroyer. Actually to be more accurate she is second in command of Team-A and her name is Bolt."

* * *

Bolt waited impatiently for some sign that anyone was home, her short brown hair blowing in wind. To avoiding being seen, she positioned herself behind a row bushes across the street from the West family home. With binoculars in hand, she would have a clear view of the front door and the big kitchen windows on the front side of the house. The house was white with blue shutters and had flowers in the matching blue flowerboxes under each window.

Suddenly, she noticed a woman and man walk into the kitchen and start making what looked like chocolate chip cookies. They looked like they were in their late forty's. _Boy, do chocolate chip cookies sound **so** good right now. _Bolt thought, her mouth starting to water.

Then, she noticed a fifteen-year-old girl open the front door and a second later, she was in the kitchen helping them make cookies. _That's not possible; she was just at the door. She couldn't possibly have super speed too, could she? Wouldn't the Destroyers notice her powers too?_ Bolt wondered. Looking back at them, they looked like they were having a lot of fun. Instead of making chocolate chip cookies, the dough was now being used in a food fight.

"Bolt, Mind Controller has ordered a meeting," she heard Magnetizer say through her communicator.

"Ok, I'll be right there," Bolt replied, taking another look at the white house then bolting back to headquarters.

* * *

"So much for chocolate chip cookies," Caroline commented, while cleaning up the kitchen.

"Caroline, will you sit down for a minute?" Wally asked.

"Sure, what's wrong?" Caroline asked concerned.

"Now, how do I say this?" Wally wondered aloud, as he walked back and forth, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Is everything ok?" Caroline asked, getting even more concerned.

"Yeah, I'm just trying to think of the best way to say this," Wally sighed. "I guess the best way to say it is to just say it. Maria is alive, but she's a Destroyer."

"What? Maria died eighteen years ago," Caroline replied, wishing that she **_were_** alive.

"No, we were told she died, I have proof downloading on the computer. Superman gave me a copy of the Destroyers documents," Wally replied.

"Maria is alive?" Caroline repeated, in shock.

"Yeah, now all we have to do is explain it to Lisa," Wally replied, sitting down in a chair.

"No you don't," Lisa said, standing in the doorway. "Which Destroyer is she?"

* * *

When Bolt reached the meeting room, everyone was there and Mind Controller got right to business.

"Ok, now that everyone is here I'll get right to the point. I called this meeting because I am tired of Flash, Speed and now Lightning getting in the way. I think it's time we did something about it. Now, I want everyone to come up with a plan to capture all of them and finally find out who they really are. Then we will pick the best plan and go with it. You have until tomorrow afternoon to come up with one. I advise you to get started," Mind Controller suggested, then leaving the room so they could get started.

* * *

Wally, Caroline, and Lisa looked up any information he could find on Bolt/Maria in the Destroyers documents.

"Team-A," Wally started.

"The captain of Team-A is Anne/Mind Controller. Anne was taken from an

Adoption Center when she was a baby. She started to get the ability to read and persuade minds when she was seven and was trained how to use her powers immediately. She was eleven when she met Maria. Anne was fifteen when she was put in command of Team-A.

Second in command is Maria/Bolt. Maria was taken from her parents the same day she was born. Maria also has a little sister who does not show any signs of having a super power," Wally read aloud. "I'm sure glad that they think you don't have powers," he commented, looking at Lisa.

"So am I," Caroline agreed.

Wally started reading again. "Maria started to get her super speed when she was eight years old and was trained immediately. She met Anne when she was nine. Maria was thirteen when she was assigned to second in command of Team-A.

Third in command is Daniel/Demolisher. Daniel was taken from his parents the same day he was born. Daniel started to get his super strength when he was ten and was trained immediately. Daniel was assigned to third in command of Team-A when he was fourteen. Daniel is nineteen and is being considered for Captain of Team-C.

Frank/Flame Thrower was taken from his parents the same day he was born. Frank started to get the ability to make fire when he was eight and was trained immediately. He was put on Team-A when he was thirteen.

Isabelle/Icicle was taken from her parents the same day she was born. She started to get the ability to make ice when she was eight and was trained immediately. Isabelle has an older brother and a younger sister; both show no sign of any powers. Isabelle was first put on the same team as Frank when she was ten and has been on the same team with him ever since. She was put on Team-A when she was thirteen. Isabelle transferred off the Team-A to get away from Frank when she was seventeen.

Connie/Expander was taken from her parents the same day she was born. She started to get the ability to stretch when she was nine and was trained immediately. Connie was thirteen when she was put on Team-A to replace Isabelle when she transferred. Anne has requested that Connie have more training before returning to the team.

Matthew/Magnetizer joined the Destroyers when he was twenty. He has the ability to repel and attract objects and people. He is being considered to replace Daniel if Daniel is to be put in command of Team-C.

Magnetizer, where have I heard that name before?" Wally asked. It was beginning to bug him.

"If you've never met him, maybe you've heard of him at one of the meetings with the Justice League?" Caroline suggested.

"That's it!" Wally exclaimed, excitedly. "Magnetizer is Anonymous the undercover agent that the Justice League hired!"

* * *

It was 3:47 p.m. the next afternoon, Team-A had just finished sharing their plans to capture Flash and his family and were now voting on which plan to go with.

"Well, I think my plan is the best, so I will have to go with it," Magnetizer said, knowing that he purposefully left a way for them to get away.

"I think my plan is the best," Flame Thrower boasted.

"I am going to have to go with Magnetizer's plan, it needs a little fixing up, but it shows good possibilities," Mind Controller replied.

"Sorry Magnetizer, but you didn't think of everything. So I am going to go with my plan." Icicle replied.

"Sorry Magnetizer, but Icicle's right. I'm going to have to go with hers," Bolt replied hesitantly.

"We can fix the flaws in his plan. Icicle as good as your plan is, they might recognize your style, and I can't risk that happening," She paused. "Flame Thrower, even though you voted for your plan, you have to break the tie between Icicle's plan and Magnetizer's plan," Mind Controller informed.

"Hmm..." he paused. "Sorry Icicle, but I think I am just going to have to go with Magnetizer's," Flame Thrower replied.

"Ok then, Magnetizer's it is," Mind Controller confirmed. "Now, first things first. We should fix it up; like over here for example..."

_Just great, they are going to fix my plan so Flash and his family won't be able to get away. Just great! I'm supposed to help them not capture them! I **have** to warn them about the trap._ Magnetizer realized.

* * *

It was 6:33 p.m. Lisa was told to wait in the living room right after her Dad got off the phone. Her Mom and Dad had gone to get something from the secret room. She could vaguely hear them opening and closing filing cabinet drawers. _What are they looking for? And_ _who was on the phone? _Lisa wondered. Then hearing the secret door close and a second later she saw her Mom and Dad putting what looked like a map of the city on the coffee table. "What is that for?" Lisa asked curiously.

"First I have to tell you what Anonymous aka Magnetizer told me. He said that Team-A is planning to get rid of us and we need to come up with a plan to counteract their plan. That is why we have the map. They are planning to set off the alarm at Carmine jewelers..." Wally started.

"Isn't that the place the guy always sets off the alarm on Friday nights?" Lisa asked.

"Yes, his name is Theodore Carmine he owns Carmine Jewelers. And the reason that I think they picked Carmine Jewelers is that the alarm goes off every Friday night so no one would think twice about it; not even the police.

So, they think this is going to happen: first, I go through the door as usual, but what I'm not supposed to know is that Icicle has covered a large amount of the floor with ice. So, I slip and Bolt quickly ties me up and drags me into the backroom. There, Mind Controller persuades me not to vibrate out of the room. Then you get worried, so you tell Lisa to wait while you go inside and they do the same thing to you. That's when Lisa gets worried and goes inside; so, they do the same to her. And once they are done, Flame Thrower melts the ice then Bolt quickly turns off the alarm and gives the briefcase back to Carmine so no one suspects anything.

And after we are all tied up and in the backroom, they take off our masks and take a picture. Then, they can blackmail us into never stopping them again otherwise they will tell the world who we are.

Oh, and I almost forgot, Magnetizer is the lookout. Bad idea don't you think?" Wally asked. "Magnetizer also told me that he is going to call the police so we will have backup and that he can't help us; otherwise his cover will be blown," Wally added.

"They are guarding the front door right? Since that is the door we normally go through. Then why don't we sneak in through the backdoor. No one would expect us to do that," Caroline suggested.

"Yeah, why didn't I think of that?" Wally asked himself.

"Why don't we lock Mind Controller in the backroom? According to the map there is only one way in and out of that room and we can get the key from Carmine," Lisa pointed out.

"Yeah, I can ask Carmine for the key tonight," Wally confirmed.

* * *

The next day, Bolt nervously walked up to her family's front door. _Am I doing the right thing? Well, sure, if I want to get to know my family. What if I don't like them? Then I leave and never come back, but what if I **do** like them? Then, I guess I stay and get to know them. Ether way, after we capture Flash, Speed, and Lightning I am never going back to the Destroyers, they lied to me, used me, and... Well I'm just not going back. _Bolt thought, as she rang the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" She heard a girl yell._ That must be... Lisa, was it?_

"May I help you? Lisa asked.

"Lisa West, right?" Bolt asked, making sure.

"Yeah, and you are?" Lisa asked.

"Is your Mom and Dad home?" Bolt asked, avoiding her question. _I hope they're both home. I only want to explain this once._

"Mom, Dad it's for you." Lisa called.

A couple of minutes later they both appeared in the doorway.

"Mr. and Mrs. West," Bolt started, taking a deep breath before continuing. "Can I come in? I need to talk to you."

"Sure, come in," Caroline said, stepping aside so she could pass. "Please, sit down," she added, settling comfortably into a nearby chair. "What is it about?"

"My name is Maria West and I'm your oldest daughter," Bolt replied.

"What? That's not possible, she died eighteen years ago," Caroline said.

"I knew you were going to say that. No, I didn't, I was kidnapped. I was told that I was adopted. I only just found out that, I was lied to and that you didn't leave me at an adoption center. All I want is to get to know you, my real family. If you want me to leave, I understand," Bolt explained.

"Now why would we what you to leave? We just got you back, after thinking you were dead for eighteen years. Please, at least stay for dinner," Caroline offered.

"I don't know," Bolt replied hesitantly.

"Oh come on, it's only dinner. We can even eat out. What is your favorite restaurant?" Wally asked.

"Uh..." _How did we even get on the subject of food? _Bolt wondered. _Come to think of it, I am getting a little hungry. _"Helen's Old Fashion Diner," Bolt answered.

"Hey, that's one of our favorites!" Wally exclaimed enthusiastically. "Come on, let's go!" he insisted, as he jumped up and ran over to the front door.

Once they reached Helen's Old Fashion Diner, they were seated at the corner table. Everything looked old-fashioned, from the lights that looked like torches to the waiters who were dressed in old-fashioned clothes. The place was so well done it looked like you literally stepped back in time.

Bolt felt completely comfortable around them. They seemed to truly care about each other and accepted her so quickly. They seemed to be the family she always wanted. And as it got later and later, she found herself hoping the night wouldn't end; but, sure enough, the restaurant was closing and they had to leave.

As they left, she could vaguely hear Caroline say something to Wally. _I wonder what they are saying._

"Maria, if you want, you can come to my family reunion. It's tomorrow afternoon at two," Caroline informed.

"Uh, I don't know," Bolt replied.

"Come on, it will be fun; besides it is at a park so if you get uncomfortable you can leave, no questions asked," Wally insisted.

"W..." Bolt started.

"What? Are you embarrassed about us? Is that it?" Wally asked.

"No, that's not it at all. I was just going to ask which park it was." Bolt explained.

"Oh," Wally replied a little embarrassed.

"Why don't you come to our place and we can drive you there. You can come around 1:30," Caroline replied.

"Ok, that sounds good. So, I will see you tomorrow." Bolt said, as she left.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Bolt was looking out the car window watching things whiz by. She sighed and impatiently looked over at Lisa, who was looking out her window. Lisa was dressed in a red sleeveless shirt, tucked into her blue jean shorts; and her hair was tied back in a ponytail. 

Bolt then looked at Wally, who was talking to Caroline while driving. He had on a blue cap and matching blue shirt with tan shorts. Caroline was wearing a white sleeveless shirt, tucked into her off-white shorts and her hair was pulled back into a bun.

_I wonder how much longer until we get there. _Bolt asked herself, as she looked for something that might tell her where they were. As if answering her question she saw the park. There were a lot of people already there. The kids and teens were playing tag, football, Frisbee, and some were playing in the water. Most of the adults were chatting, grilling, or keeping an eye on their kids.

"We're here," Caroline announced, as Wally pulled into a parking spot.

Everyone quickly got out of the car and headed toward the picnic tables.

"Caroline!" Caroline's older sister Christina exclaimed excitedly.

"Christina! It's nice to see you," Caroline replied, giving her a hug. After letting go, Christina gave Wally a big hug.

"Could this be Lisa?" Christina asked, after letting go of Wally.

Lisa just nodded shyly.

"My you've grown. The last time I saw you, you were this high," Christina commented, using her hand to show the height she was describing. "Did she ever inherit her... you know what?"

Caroline nodded, smiling. "I thought she might never get it, but she surprised us all couple of months ago..."

_What are they talking about? What did she inherit? _Bolt wondered.

"Maria, Maria?" Lisa asked.

"Huh?" Bolt replied startled.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted anything to drink," Lisa explained.

"Sure, I'll have whatever you're having," Bolt answered.

"Ok," Lisa replied, as she got two sodas then gave one of them to Maria.

Bolt looked around; Wally was now talking to a man who was grilling hamburgers. Caroline was still talking to her sister, but someone else had joined their conversation. And someone had pulled Lisa over to a football game and was still grabbing anyone he could find who was willing to play.

Suddenly Bolt saw something she **_couldn't believe_**, a little boy running at super speed around the park. With his mom running after him at super speed. _What? How is that possible? How could** they** have super speed? I mean, I thought having super speed was rare. And now I see a mom **and** her son running at super speed, and Lisa might have it too. What, does this **whole** family have super speed? _Bolt wondered._ Could that be what Christina meant?_

"Excuse me, excuse me," a boy repeated.

"Huh?" Bolt replied, surprised.

"Do you what to play football?" the boy asked.

"Um..." She paused. "Why not," Bolt replied, then following him.

"We have enough to play!" The boy yelled enthusiastically.

Bolt looked around to see who else was playing. She saw a lot of people she didn't know, but, she did see Lisa, Wally and the person that Wally was talking to playing as well.

After the game, Bolt, Lisa, and Wally got some hamburgers, chips, and soda. Then they joined the other players that were on their team.

"Hey, Lisa, Maria, and Uncle Wally," Lisa's cousin Joe said welcomingly.

"Hey, Joe," Lisa replied, as she sat down and put her food on the table.

"You all played pretty good out there." Joe complimented, then taking a sip of his soda.

"Thanks, you didn't do too bad yourself," Lisa replied, opening her can of soda then taking a sip.

"Yeah, too bad we didn't win," Joe complained, before taking a bite of his hamburger.

"Well, what do you expect? their team had most of the grownups! We're lucky they didn't pick Dad too!" Lisa added, putting her can back on the table.

"Hey! They just didn't want to separate the family!" Wally defended.

"Dad, I meant that we would've done a lot worse if you weren't on our team," Lisa explained, popping a chip into her mouth.

"Attention! Attention! The annual three-legged race is about to start! If you want to play, pick your partner and get on over here!" Caroline's younger brother Michael announced.

"Maria, would you like to be my partner?" Lisa asked, turning to face her.

"Sure," Bolt replied.

Everyone quickly gathered by Michael. "Is everyone ready?" Michael asked.

Bolt heard an assortment of "Yeses, Yeps, and Yeahs"

"Ok, on your mark, get set, GO! And they're off! Joe and Wendy are in the lead. Wait looks like Lisa and... hmm... I seem to have forgotten your name; I'll be sure to ask after the race. So, it's a tie between Joe and Wendy and Lisa and what's her name... Wait, Joe and Wendy seem to have tripped, leaving Lisa and what's her name in the lead. Wait, Wally and Caroline, and my beautiful wife Josephine and our son, Ted, are catching up! Wait a minute Wally and Caroline are slowing down! Now it's just between Josephine and Ted and Lisa and I really need to ask you your name! So close, but Lisa and Nameless has win the race! What's your name?" Michael asked.

"Maria," Bolt replied.

"Thanks. The winners are Lisa and Maria!" Michael announced.

"We made a pretty good team," Lisa commented.

"Yeah, we did, didn't we," Bolt realized. _It is so nice to feel normal. They look at me and see a girl; just a girl, not someone that's different or someone to use; they see me for who I am. And I've always resented the fact that the Destroyers only see me for my power not for who I am. And I am tired of being treated like a weapon not like a person that has feelings. I wish I didn't have to go back. _Bolt sighed._ One thing I will miss when I leave is my teammates. _

Suddenly, Bolt saw something that made a lump catch in her throat and her eyes widen. _What are they doing here? I have to get them to leave! Otherwise, they might cause a scene. With Flame Thrower and Icicle **both** here, I **know** that they are going to cause a scene!_

"Excuse me for a minute; I will be right back," Bolt said, before walking over to Team-A who were dressed in street clothes and out of costume.

"What are you doing here?" Bolt demanded gritting her teeth.

"What? We can't go to the park?" Mind Controller asked innocently.

"First of all you never go to the park, let alone all of you go to the park. That just happens to be on the same day I go to the park, and, just happens to be the same exact park I go to. Come on, I am not that stupid. What? did you follow me here?" Bolt asked getting annoyed.

"No, we just decided to go to the park," Mind Controller answered.

"Yeah right, I want you to leave and leave **_now_**," Bolt replied.

"Maria, are these some of your friends?" Michael asked, as he came closer to them.

"They were just leaving," Bolt replied.

"No, no they don't have to leave it's a free park. Come on, why don't you join us. By the way, my name is Michael," he said warmly.

"My name is Anne this is Frank, Isabelle, and Mathew," Mind Controller replied.

"It's nice to meet all of you. There are some hamburgers, chips, and soda over there, if you're interested." Michael offered.

"Michael, will you come here for a minute?" Michael's wife Josephine called.

After Michael left, Bolt turned to face her teammates. "Be very, **_very_** good got it?" Bolt demanded, glaring at them.

"Gee, someone got up on the wrong side of the bed," Flame Thrower commented.

"Fl... Frank I know you and I don't want to hear **_any_** arguing at **_all_**. **_Got it_**?" Bolt said sternly.

"B... Maria, you're coming with us, whether you like it or not," Mind Controller ordered.

"No, I not," Bolt replied.

"Yes, you are, I'm ordering you to," Mind Controller said sternly.

"No I'm **_not_**," Bolt argued.

"Yes, you are, you have to, I'm ordering you to," Mind controller replied getting annoyed.

"No, I don't, I quit!" Bolt said annoyed.

"No, you don't, I know you. No matter what, you would never quit; now come on, we're leaving," Mind Controller said, grabbing her arm.

"You **_use to _**know me, and I am **_not_** going," Bolt replied angrily, pulling her arm away. "If you want to leave then leave, I'm **_not_** going! And that's final! Find someone else to order around, I quit!" Bolt said, turning around and walking away.

/**_Bolt, turn around. Come with us, you know you want to. You know that you will regret quitting. Come with us, tell us what is bothering you._**/

Bolt stopped, angrily turning around and walked back to them. "You know what your problem is? you don't take **_NO_** for an answer! I said **_no_** and I mean **_NO! _**And you know what infuriates me the most is that you tried your mind tricks on me. And they **_don't_** work on me; I've known you too long for them to. I can tell your thoughts from mine, so **_don't _**try it again! And as I said before, I am **_NOT going_**!" Bolt replied furiously.

"Yes, you are coming. You can't quit from the Destroyers. It is just not done," Mind Controller insisted.

"Well, there's always a first time for everything," Bolt replied, folding her arms across her chest.

"You're coming with us. Whether you like it or not you're a Destroyer and always will be. Now are you coming or do we have to drag you?" Mind Controller demanded.

"What's going on over here?" Caroline asked, as she, Wally, and Lisa approached them.

"Nothing, just a little disagreement, we're leaving now. Come on Maria," Mind Controller replied.

"No, I think I would like to stay. You go on without me," Bolt insisted.

"No, I think we can wait for you," Mind Controller replied.

"No, I insist. Go on without me; it's ok, really, go on," Bolt replied trying to get rid of them.

Mind Controller angrily sighed, "I think we can wait for you."

"Look, she obviously doesn't want to go with you, so just go," Wally cut in.

"Bolt, remember that you brought this on yourself. And that I am only doing this for your own good..." Mind Controller said.

_No, she wouldn't she couldn't._

"Hey, everyone listen up, Maria here is an imposter; she is actually a Destroyer. She is second in command of Team-A. Her name is Bolt and..." Mind Controller yelled so everyone in the park could hear.

Bolt's eyes started to water as she heard the various gasps from the people she started to call her family. "If you think that I would **_EVER_** go back to you after what you just did to me, your crazy!" Bolt exclaimed angrily, as she punched Mind Controller in the face as hard as she could, knocking her to the ground. "And don't you **_EVER_** call me Bolt again! My name is Maria West! I can't believe that I **_ever _**called **_you_** a friend." Maria said angrily. "And I can't believe that you guys just stood there while she did that to me."

"She's our commanding officer," Icicle explained.

"And I was your friend, you're suppose to help your friends," Maria reminded.

"W..." Icicle started.

"Just go," Maria replied sadly, then looking around at everyone's shocked faces. "I probably should leave," Maria said, trying to hold back her tears, and then taking off down the street, tears sliding down her face.

* * *

"Was that really Maria?" Christina asked in shock, right after Maria left.

"Yeah," Caroline replied. "And I think we should **_all_** go after her, she just quit the Destroyers to be with us. The least we can do, is go after her."

"I think so too," Wally commented.

"So do I," Lisa agreed.

"Count me in," Christina replied.

"Me too," Michael said. "Um... one thing we should wrap up first," He added, using his head to point at Team-A.

Everyone that had super Speed dashed over to them and surrounded them. "Where do you think you are going?" Wally asked, folding his hands across his chest.

"How? No matter, get out of the way or... What? How?" Mind Controller asked, who was now tied up and in front of the police deportment. And a police officer had his gun aimed at them.

"That should take care of them," Wally commented. "Now, we just have to find Maria."

"No use looking, I'm right here," Maria said stepping out of the shadows. "What did you want?" she asked, sitting down on the edge of the sidewalk.

"What do you think? you," Wally replied, sitting next to her.

"Me? Even after you found out that I am a Destroyer?" Maria asked.

"Of course, you're our daughter and you **_were_** a Destroyer; you aren't any more," Wally corrected.

"Yeah, it's going to take a while to get use to that," Maria commented. "By the way, how did you get here so fast?"

"How do you think you got your speed?" Wally asked.

"You have... **_All_** of you have." Maria realized.

Wally smiled. "So, where are you going?"

"No where particular. Why?"

"I was just wondering where you were going to stay now that... well you know," Wally replied.

Maria sighed, "I haven't really thought about it. Why?"

"Well, our house is always open," Wally replied, getting up and walking over to Caroline to put his arm around her.

Maria smiled. "Thanks, I'll gladly stay."

* * *

Later that night, Wally pulled up into their driveway.

"We're home," Caroline announced, as Wally parked the car. They all got out and walked to the front door. "That's odd I don't remember leaving the TV on," Caroline commented, when she heard the TV.

"Magnetizer! What are you doing here? You're suppose to be in jail," Maria asked, when she saw him sitting comfortably on the couch watching TV.

"Maria, I just wanted to check up on you. After what Mind Controller did, I wanted to see if you were all right," Magnetizer replied, getting up and turning off the TV.

"So, you broke out of jail just to check on me? More like bring me to the Destroyers. And where's rest of Team-A?" Maria asked suspiciously.

"In jail," Magnetizer replied.

"In jail, yeah, like I'm going to believe that. No Destroyer leaves their teammates in jail. Where are they?" Maria demanded.

"In jail," he sighed. "You're probably going to hate me for this, but I am not a Destroyer. I was hired by the Justice League to... well... spy on you and the rest of the Destroyers. And my name is Anonymous. And well, I'm kinda embarrassed, because I've never gotten attached to anyone I was spying on before, but with you, it was different for some reason. I guess, I kinda got to liking you. Look, all I want is to know that you'll be ok," Anonymous replied.

"Umm... can I speak to him alone, if you don't mind?" Maria asked.

"Sure, come on. We will be in the kitchen if you need us," Caroline replied, as they left the room.

"So, **Anonymous**what made you decide to tell me who you really were?" Maria asked.

"Well, I would prefer it if you were mad at me for who I am, not for something that I am not," Anonymous answered. "And, I was hoping you wouldn't be mad at all."

"Not mad? You lied to me along with the rest of them!" Maria replied getting angry.

"Yeah, but if I didn't, you would have told Mind Controller and my cover would have been blown **_before_** you found out about them," Anonymous replied.

"You have a point there. But why didn't you tell me sooner?" Maria asked, calming down.

"Because, I wasn't sure how you would react or if I could completely trust you," Anonymous replied.

"And what makes you so sure that you can trust me now?" Maria asked.

"Well, you quit the Destroyers, you punched Mind Controller in the face; do I need to go any further?" Anonymous asked.

Maria smiled, remembering Mind Controller's shocked expression as she fell to the ground.

"Look, I'm worried about you..." Anonymous started.

"Why?" Maria asked.

"Because, the police are looking for you and I don't think you want spend the rest of your life hiding from the police," Anonymous replied.

"Yeah, that would be a problem wouldn't it?" Maria realized.

"Yeah, it would. I have a suggestion, but I'm not sure if you will like it," Anonymous answered

"What is it?" Maria asked, not sure if she really wanted to know.

"Well, you can turn yourself in and tell them what you know about the Destroyers. By doing this you can get parole instead of having to serve time in jail," Anonymous replied.

"And how do you know I won't have to go to jail?" Maria asked.

"Because, I've seen them do it for other people and... I already asked them and... they are expecting you tomorrow afternoon," Anonymous replied, smiling.

"What? You said that I would be in **_tomorrow_**? How did you even now that I would be willing to go?" Maria asked.

"So, you will be there?" Anonymous asked hopefully.

"I... guess so... I don't want them to think you are a liar," Maria replied. "So will I ever see you again?"

"Sure, I don't see why not. Hey, does Wally still have my phone number?" Anonymous asked.

"Why would he have your phone number?" Maria asked.

"I gave it to him when I warned them about the trap we were setting for them... Wait a minute, you didn't know… did you?" Anonymous realized.

"We were setting a trap for Flash not for my family... unless they are Flash, Speed and Lightning. They are… aren't they?" Maria asked knowingly.

"No, they aren't; what would give you that idea?" Anonymous asked, knowing that he blew it.

"**Anonymous**, I have the right to know. They are my family. And I don't appreciate being lied to," Maria replied.

Anonymous sighed, "Just don't tell them I told you."

_My family is super heroes. The same super heroes that I've been fighting my whole life. And they knew that when they took me in. Why would they even want me, when I've done some much to hurt them? Yet they took me in as if none of that ever happened,_ Maria thought.

"Maria, are you ok?" Anonymous asked.

"Yeah, I just can't believe that they knew who and what I was and still wanted to help me," Maria replied.

"That's just who they are and they would care no matter what," Anonymous replied. "And I have a feeling that they haven't given up on... well you maybe one day being a super hero too."

"Me? a super hero? yeah right, like that's going to happen," Maria replied.

"Well, you never know. I probably should go, so you can get to know your family. I hope everything works out. Are you going to tell them that you know that they are super heroes?" Anonymous asked curiously.

"No, I think I will wait until they are ready to tell me," Maria answered.

"Ok, good night. I'll see you around," Anonymous replied, as he closed the front door behind him.

Maria took a deep breath before entering the kitchen.

"Hey, are you up for some ice cream? We have Grasshopper Pie and some M&Ms to put on it," Wally asked, as soon as she entered the kitchen.

"Sure," Maria replied.

"So, how did everything go with Anonymous?" Caroline asked.

"Fine..." She paused. "I decided to turn myself in, and tell the police everything I know about the Destroyers for parole instead of doing time," Maria announced.

* * *

The next day, Maria took Anonymous's advice and went to the police station to turn herself in. As a result, she only got a couple of months of parole as her punishment. Anonymous kept his eyes on her and of course became her best friend, besides her family. The West family was complete once again, thanks to the family reunion.

The End


End file.
